This utility model relates to the playing of simulated indoor or outdoor basketball game of skill inside a circular court using a cluster of ring baskets.
The most popular game of basketball is currently played in a rectangular court with two rings of baskets at the two opposite ends of a rectangular court.
This utility model displays very few features of the game of basketball such as the use of a ball to score points. However, the similarity ends in the use of a unique cluster ring of baskets in a center circular court, the handling of the ball among players, the movement of players within the circular court area with its own specific and well-defined rules and regulations that involve a mixture of competitive, interactive and cooperative game of play.
This utility model can be defined under the Classification Definition, Class 473 with Subclass 465 as paraphrased below.
Class 473, Games Using Tangible Projectile                Subject matter relating to a directly interactive and competitive game or sport in which two or more opposing players or teams of players located upon or within a playing area manipulate or otherwise use a game projectile during play of the game or sport, and over which playing area at least one of the two or more opposing players or teams, in trying to achieve the game objective, moves, either while manipulating the projectile or while interacting with, reacting to, or responding to another player who is manipulating the projectile or to movement of the projectile itself whenever it is free of the players “direct control” . . .        
465. Having at Least Two Different Types of Game Elements Used in Same Game:                This subclass is indented under subclass 415. Playing field or court game comprising at least two diverse types of game components (e.g., a playing area combined with a goal or target, with a field or court dividing means, with a projectile, with a projector, etc. or a projector combined with a projectile, etc.) which are adapted and intended to be used in a playing field or court game or sport which is played according to a single set of rules (e.g., played according to the rules of any one of the games of basketball, soccer, hockey, baseball, tennis, etc.).        